The Pendulum of Light- Part 1: Risen
by Mikari Hitoshi
Summary: Serena is swallowed up by a great dark light. A small girl is born from a crystal pendulum- the only way to save Serena from destroying herself, and the world- they must use the girl to defeat the evil... Please R and R. Thanks!! ^_~


All anime written about here- is a copyright of their   
producers. No infringement of sorts intended.   
__________________________________  
The Pendulum of Light: First to Rise  
----------------------------------  
  
A few steps back, and Serenity was dead. A few steps forward,  
and Serenity was toast. A few steps to the side- would cause  
her future daughters death.   
  
Trapped in a wall of flames- Neo Queen Serenity, fell to her   
knees, and started to pray. As she did; a light- an o' so   
holy light, fell upon her. Her wings emitted from her   
princess dress. Everyone was calling out to her, saying- Save  
yourself!! But she just shook her head, and she refused.  
  
Angel wings sought their new master. Her wings broke off.   
With great agility- Serenity swerved to the left, causing  
both her wings to get snapped off. "NO!" She yelled in dismay.  
  
A silver pendulum swung off a branch, and hit Serenity. She  
gasped, as the bluest light from that scenery, sprouted from  
deep inside. The pendulum sung a song- a song of remorse and   
resent. Serenity; somehow, remembered it. "The song of resent...  
stronger than remorse?" She breathed. She took the pendulum, and  
tried to hold on, but the evil darkness swallowed the pendulum  
up- and she-she lost all hopes that was known from deep within   
the pendulum.  
  
"We - we- we lost..." she stuttered. The whole that swallowed it  
up, opened. Without thinking, Serenity jumped in. Soon after-  
wards she returned with the pendulum. But without enough energy...  
the only thing that remained OUT, was the- pendulum. She- she  
was gone with the hole. She was engulfed in darkness. Total and  
complete silence was heard.  
  
"She's gone. Just like that? But what's with that stupid   
pendulum?!" Rini cried.  
  
The pendulum began to glow. It glowed a great light of blue and   
purple. Without consent- Hotaru, felt its power. She knew some-  
thing about it, that others didn't. Something totally out of this  
world.  
  
"What's wrong Hotaru?" Michiru said. "Is something the matter?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head, but revealed the glowing pendulum to the  
rest. They all gasped. The pendulum soon shook with great force.  
And the only one who could stand it all- was Hotaru. She held it  
tightly, and she yelled. "Don't go!! We need you!!" Everyone  
looked at her and disarray, and just blinked.   
  
"Why?" said Darien. "Why don't you want the pendulum to go?"  
  
Hotaru shook violently and purple light shot out from her fore-  
head. "The source of power comes from one. The light itself can  
not prevail. You must unveil the daughter of light. She alone   
can win the fight. She is the TRUE messiah. Stronger then the   
powers of light you've seen. Do NOT let her change. Her soul of  
gentleness and kindness are hers. Her many features keep her   
harmless. Now unveil." Hotaru's mind and body and soul were   
being possessed by some sort of being. Unknown?  
  
The pendulums blue light soon errupted with golden ashes. It   
burst with anger and soon silver light spread the entire   
vicinity with joy. "She's come!!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
A girl with black blonde hair, and wide purple blue eyes   
came from the pendulum. As she started to shiver. Her hands and  
body were filled with a beautiful gown. As she stood- she placed  
the sapphire pendulum around her neck, and she spoke.  
  
"I am Hikari Hiyoshi. Am I the one you seek?" She said uncertain.  
  
"True." said Hotaru firmly. "You be the one we seek."  
  
Hikari smiled and said. "But how can 'I' be it? I'm only a child."  
she giggled and her mature features resumed to regular state.  
Her kawaii face and features fit her description- gentle and   
kind, and full of innocence.   
  
"You are- for your TRUE form has shown what we ask." Hotaru   
replied. Hikari looked at her with blinking eyes. She couldn't  
understand why she was here.   
  
"Why? Who am I?" She said.  
  
Hotaru rubbed her chin and with a firm response in her head,   
responded. "You- you are the cause of light. Child of light  
and the pendulum of emotions. You alone can defeat all evil.   
For your light shines throughout the universe- and your  
hope fills all with joy. No darkness is in you. I can already tell."  
  
Hikari smiled. "Ok- if you wish, then I'll help you." She ran over  
to Rini and looked at her hair peculiarly.  
  
Her long hair, which was in a plain design, soon converted itself  
to one heartshaped odango, and another a sphere. "I like your  
hair princess." She bowed and did a curtsy.  
  
Rini smiled and bowed also. "Thanks. I hope we'll get along."  
  
Hikari giggled, and her kawaii 9-year-old face shined throughout   
the darkened area. "Of course we'll try."  
  
  
  
As Rini and Hotaru were thinking of who they liked at school- Hikari  
laughed after reading a manga(comic).  
  
"What's so funny, Hikari?" Amara asked. You could tell she was puzzled  
at the sudden outburst.  
  
Hikari showed the manga to Amara. "HENTAI!!" Amara yelled. "Mine!"  
she whispered.  
  
"Whats this really ugly-" she was cut off by Rini throwing the manga into the  
toilet.  
  
"Aww-... I wanted it!" Amara yelled. Michiru just stared- and sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm bored... Hotaru- I'm hungry... I WANNA EAT!" She yelled.  
  
Hotaru grabbed a wallet- and then peeked to see how much money there was.  
She just might be able to be some Chinese Food...   
  
"Eureka!" She yelled. "I got it! Twenty bucks! We'll buy some shomai!" she  
exclaimed.  
  
"Huh? What the HELL is shomai?" said Rei. "I know we're Jap- but we don't  
eat that- or do we?"  
  
Hikari then started to drool at a picture of a donut. "I want a jelly donut with  
tons of jelly..."   
  
As Hikari said this- a blast of dark moonlight fell from the sky. "Dark Moonlight?"  
Darien asked. The dark moonlight destroyed the CD player... then a being  
appeared out of the shadows.  
  
"My CD!! That was Finger Eleven!" Yelled Setsuna. "I loved that!"  
  
The figure in the shadows had a certain looking shadow. It's hair was in two odangos...  
but the odd thing was- the wand in her hand had an upside down moon on it...  
  
"Serena!" yelled Rini. "You're back!"  
  
"Rini- I know, it's been pretty long. I'm sorry if I ever scared you. Come here. Bring  
the little girl so I can get to know her." Serena said with a grin. An evil grin.  
  
Rini began to move forward- but then stopped in the middle, as Hotaru called her.   
  
"Don't go! It's not who you think it is!"   
  
Rini growled, and she just stared at the figure... 'Trust Hotaru, or not?' she thought.  
She began to move forward- and began to smile. She didn't know why- but she had  
to know who it was. But a blast of dark light fell on to Rini. It paralyzed her to her fullest  
extent.  
  
"NO!" Yelled Darien. "Serena- fight it! Fight the darkness!"  
  
Serena just laughed. She came out of the shadows and soon, her pale face was shown.  
Her hair was no longer blonde- but an angry raging red. Her eyes no longer a simple  
angelic-blue. They now were substituted with burgundy eyes- one an ugly orange.   
Her brooch which was on her outfit was now as black as coal. Her cold eyes fell upon  
her daughter. "You are NO daughter of mine." She hissed. Rini's eyes filled with tears  
of resent. The wand held in her hand was the crescent moon wand. It's power shifted to  
darkness had caused the crescent to go black as well.   
  
"What's going on?" Amara yelled from the bathroom. "Serena!"  
  
Michiru's eyes looked at Serena with great respect- but in a way, fear. She asked with all  
her calm voice, "What have they done to you?"  
  
Serena scowled, then looked with rage at Hikari. Her black-blond hair started to wave around  
in a way. She knew a great aura was coming towards her. Or was coming out. "I thought you'd  
never ask," she blew her hair out of her face and continued, "the dark rays that I went to took  
me, and reformed me to my most sinister form- what a concept. I feel like a new moon."  
A small yet revolting laugh filled the silent room. "I want that one-" she pointed to Hikari.  
"Her powers are of the dark light."  
  
Hotaru shook her head, and then waved her fist at Serena. "I can kill you." She threatened.  
  
"No you can't... you can't even admit that. I'm stronger." Serena said haughtily.  
  
Hikari then screamed with pain as a symbol appeared on her forehead. She then fainted.  
  
"Ah- powers of destruction- silence glaive... not enough to defeat the great light!" She  
leapt for Hikari, then was stopped in mid-air by Rini. Rini threw her future mother off  
course, and made her mad.  
  
"Don't you love me Darien?" Serena said sheepishly.   
  
Darien blushed- then thought... "I know only ONE Serena, and she isn't evil. Now let our  
Serena back!!"  
  
"NEVER!" Serena yelled. She once again- lept for Hikari.  
  
Hikari screamed- not because of fear, but of a great power waiting to be released. Her  
power...   
  
A white light soon filled the dark lighten room, and Hikari was engulfed in it. She then screamed  
once and with a blinding golden silver aura she-  
  
**Read Part 2: Foretold** Like it hate it? R/R and/or email me!!  
  
Mikari Hitoshi is the producer of Hikari.  
  



End file.
